


Fighter

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bee encounters a con attracted to singing and learns something about their teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a song Darren Criss (Sideswipes voice actor) sung, called Fighter.

Denny dropped the machine on the stage, smiling to himself as he gave it a hearty pat or two.

“This is gonna make the night I tell you.” he said, glancing over to his little crowd. Russell was smiling, Fixit was confused, and the minibot twins were trying to get a closer look to the machine. Denny waved them back, picking up the mic.

“This is gonna be the best karaoke night ever.” He practically squealed.

“Karaoke?”

Strongarm approached the stage, setting a hand on her hip as she observed the group and noted only the smaller members of the team were here.

“What’s that?” she asked.

Denny chuckled, rubbing the back of his head as the bigger members of team Bee began to join the group. He hadn’t even thought to ask if the others would like to join. He gestured to the machine, glancing at everyone.

“It’s a form of entertainment,” Denny began. “Offered typically by bars and clubs, in which people take turns singing popular songs into a microphone over prerecorded tracks.”

“Sounds fun.” Sideswipe replied, stepping towards the machine and looking at the little mic Denny held. “But how are we supposed to sing into that?”

Denny looked at the mic, pausing before an idea came to him. He set the mic down, jumping off the stage and running off, pausing to yell back at the group.

“I’ll be right back! Get everything set up!” he yelled, bolting off.

The group exchanged glanced and shrugs, going ahead and setting up anyway.

Denny got out his smelting tools, finding everything he needed in the scrapyard. The metal sheets for the handle was easy enough, and chicken wire worked well enough for the tops. He used some black plastic to cover the top, but not before sealing a little box inside.

He rolled the newest mic onto a cart, wheeling it over to the stage. Tables had been set up, ligts now directed at the stage where a speaker had been set. Bumblebee picked up the newest mic, nodding the going to set up the wireless device with the karaoke machine.

Denny clapped his hands, rubbing them together. “Okay, so who’s first?” he asked, getting his answer when Jetstorm and Slipstream darted up to the stage and selected a duet.

The music began, Denny chuckling at their choice.

“Anything you can do, I can do better.” Slipstream sung. “I can do anything better than you.”

“No you can’t!” Jetstorm did his best to sing back.

“Yes I can!”

“No you can’t!”

“Yes I can!”

“No, you can’t!”

“Yes, I can, Yes, I can!” Jetstorm sung, stepping back to get more singing room. “Anything you can be, I can be greater!” he looked to the other. “Sooner or later I'm greater than you!”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am, Yes, I am!”

“I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!” Jetstorm sung, starting to put noticeable force into his singing. He wasn’t bad, but the kid could not hold his air very well.

“I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!” Slipstream sung back, starting to sound defensive. He wasn’t much better than his brother, but he still sounded good.

“I can live on bread and cheese!” Jetstorm said as he took a step toward his brother.

“And only on that?” Slipstorm sung/asked.

“Yes!”

“So can a rat!” Slipstream sung, noticeable in Jetstorms face. In fact the two had become quite riled up by the song and looked ready to start a real fight.

“Jetstorm. Slipstream.” Drift simply said, watching his pupils. The two stopped, seemingly embarrassed by how far things got before stopping the music, giving a bow and heading back to their seats.

Denny sighed, shaking his head. This was definitely a bad start.

“Anyone else?” he asked, not expecting Grimlock to jump up.

“Oh, me! Me!” he said, waving his hand in the air. Denny gestured the stage and Grimlock ran up and picked up the mic, selecting a song on random do to his large digits.

He read the words from the screen as the music started, doing his best to sing along.

“Splish, splash I was taking a bath.” Grimlock sung, his voice flattening out as he sung. “Long about a Saturday night... yeah! Rub-a-dub, just relaxing in the tub, thinking everything was all right.”

Grimlock started doing a little dance which worked well with the song. “Well... I stepped out the tub, put my feet on the floor, I wrapped the towel around me and I opened the door.”

“And... then-a... splish, splash, I jumped back in the baaaAAAAA- OAF!”

Grimlock had tried to jump back but slipped, falling backwards for the floor, he lifted one first, wooing loudly.

“Beat that!” he challenged.

By the time Grimlock got off the stage Jetstorm and Slipstream were both dropping hints that Drift should head up there and sing a little, though Drift appeared uninterested. Bumblebee looked over at their table, chuckling.

“It won’t do any harm.” Bee said. “Give it a chance.”

Drift got up finally, walking to the stage. He shifted through the music, letting song titles pass by. Everyone waited, and waited, and waited some more. Eventually he choose a song, standing straight and singing along.

“We are electric. Made of finest technic. We, are, electric.” Drift sung, his voice deepening into a smooth bass. “No kind of dream, an unbeatable team.”

Denny blinked, leaning towards the minicon twins.

“Did you know he could sing like this?” he asked, his eyes never leaving the samurai. The twins each shook their head, staring at drift in surprise. It seemed neither of them had heard him sing before.

“We are made of finest plastic, our story is really fantastic. Protect and serve is what we do,” Drift put a hand to his chest, still singing strongly. “Don´t be afraid - we´re watching you.”

Bumblebee sat back, giving a little nod.

“Song suits him.” He whispered to Strongarm. “And his voice to.”

He chuckled when he realized Strongarm wasn’t even listening to him, shocked silent by Drifts singing voice. Her optics were locked on him, listening to the tune. Sideswipe was the only one who looked bored, watching Drift with one servo supporting his head.

“We are made of cable wires, we can fullfill your darkest desires. Our task is to evolve and learn, to develop many skills we earn.” Drift sung, uninterrupted. “Our heart is made of fin-”

The ground began to rumble, interrupting the singing as cracks grew in the earth, making a beeline for the stage before erupting upward to reveal a large ‘con. It made a roar more akin to a loud squeal, its largest claws swiping the air. They sort of resembled the claws of Ped, but the similarities ended there. This ‘con was large and bulbous, sporting large talon like stabilizing servos and an unnaturally long snout filled with sharp teeth that seemed to sport a star. Its beady, blackened optics darted around, the bot constantly shaking.

It made another loud squeal, darting for the stage and swiping the tables aside before jumping at Drift, the samurai easily dodging and drawing his sword. He slashed, blocking the creature’s wild claws.

Bumblebee jumped up, drawing his blaster and firing at the ‘con. It turned, squealing at him before Sideswipe and Strongarm joined in the fight, Grimlock roaring into the air. The ‘con seemed to relies it was out maneuvered, darting away and tunneling into the Earth, collapsing the ground behind it.

The group gathered together, Bumblebee turning to Fixit, the minicon already working with the scanner.

“What WAS that?” he asked, putting his blaster aside.

Fixit showed him the file, reading off the information listed.

“Falsestar. A Molecon that, like all members of its species, communicates through sound much like music. However when Falsestar discovers the source of any music like sound is not another Molecon he is known to violently tear the ‘imposter’ limp from limp.” Fixit paused, gulping. “Case in point, when he slaughtered a group of singers in front of a concert.”

“And are singing attracted him.” Strongarm sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Actually,” Grimlock stepped forward. “Drift attracted him.” He pointed out.

Bumblebee turned to Drift, the other bot sheathing his sword while approaching. He appeared unhurt.

“Think you can help set up a trap?” he asked. “Your voice can attract the beast.”

Drift shook his head, lifting his chin and pointing out a cut cable. Drift would be muted until it was fixed.

Jetstorm and Slipstream gasped, running towards their master and going with him to the med bay, Fixit leaving with them to repair Drift.

Bumblebee watched, sighing. One member wounded and four total out for the counted. He turned to the others, looking between them.

“Anyone else want to try attracting the beast?” he asked, advoiding saying the word ‘bait’.

Sideswipe stepped forward and picked up the mic, looking it over and seeming to think before the mic was swiped by Strongarm, the two exchanging a hate filled glare.

“I think it’s a femme’s charm that will attract the ‘Con best.” Strongarm said, lifting the mic to her face. “WeeEEE aRRRee elec-KtRICCCC!” she ‘sung’, the other three mech’s groaning and putting hands to their audio receptors at the screech like noise.

Strongarm held the mic down, looking confused. “What? I just need practice.”

Bumblebee took the mic, shaking his head.

“I’ll do the singing.”

He knew he could sing fairly well, nothing special however. He walked to the stasis pods, looking around.

“We set the pod by the stage. When Falsestar tries to jump me we kick him inside.” he said, his team nodding.

“Team,” Bee smiled. “Let’s sing and succeed!”

He received groans, rubbing the back of his head. He needed to think these things out more.

* * *

 

Bumblebee stood alone on the stage, glancing to where Strongarm and Grimlock hid behind some racks, Sideswipe hiding behind the stage, and Russell joining his dad to observe the scrapyard from above.

He started the music, lifting the mic and taking a breath.

“Hey brother, there’s an endless road to re-discover.” He began singing. It felt ridiculous, singing into the empty air. “Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.” He’d heard this song during a western for crying out loud. “Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do.”

He swallowed down his doubts, trying to let his voice travel.

“Hey brother, do you still believe in one another? Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?” he wasn’t seeing anything. Maybe this was a bad idea. “Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do”

‘Bee’ that was Denny over the comm. ‘we see him, he’s heading towards you now, keep going.’

“What if I'm far from home? Oh, brother I will hear you call.” He saw the ‘Con’s trail of broken ground, readying himself to jump out of the way. “What if I lose it all? Oh, sister I will help you – now!”

He yelled suddenly, jumping out of the way as the creature jumped on stage. Sideswipe jumped up and over the backdrop, kicking the creature and causing the Molecon to skid towards the edge of the stage. Grimlock ran up and onto the stage running towards the creature and head-butting it. Falsestar skidded towards the pod, catching himself and jumping over.

Strongarm ran towards the beast, firing and preventing Falsestar from digging into the ground. He slashed his claws in return, almost slicing Strongarm into pieces.

Grimlock ran towards the fight, knocking the pod over and away as he roared, attempting to grab the other beast. Both parties were locked in close range combat, narrowly avoiding the others attacks.

Bee ran towards the fighting seeing no way to help and his mind racing for ideas.

Sideswipe spotted the mic, looking up to see Grimlock tossed into Strongarm, Bumblebee running up only to be slashed and thrown to the ground, sporting three horizontal cuts in his armor. Falsestar loomed above him, ready to deliver the final blow.

“After all that you put me through, you’d think I'd despise you, but in the end I wanna thank you, 'Cause you've made me that much stronger.”

The creature looked up, Sideswipe jumping into the middle of the area with the mic held in his fist.

“Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true, Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough.” He held out his hand, taunting the creature closely even if it couldn’t see.” You were there by my side, always down for the ride. But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame.”

He creature squealed again, charging Sideswipe.

“After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you.” He dodged, the creature soaring passed him. “But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong.” He dropped the mic, getting into a fighting stance.  “'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through,” the creature charged him again, Sideswipe smirking. “So I wanna say thank you, 'Cause it-”

“Makes me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder,” Falsestar swiped at him, Sideswipe ducking and slamming his fist into the others rounded belly. Falsestar squealed, seeming not to like that. “It makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter.” Sideswipe jumped up, jumping onto Flasestar’s heads and getting behind him. “Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker,” Falsestar dived for Sideswipe, screeching. “Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter.” Sideswipe jumped up, roundhouse kicking Falsestar in the faceplate and sending him flying into the empty pod, the lid slamming shut. Sideswipe ran over, looking it and activating stasis.

He breathed out, putting a hand on the pod. He was startled to hear clapping, turning around to see his team clapping for him.

“I had no idea you could sing like _that_.” Bee said, walking up to him and the pod. “Quite the talent you’ve kept hidden there.”

He shrugged, looking away.

“Eh, you don’t know everything about me.”

He stretched, looking around. Not a bad ending to the day.


End file.
